mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Man in a Hurry
Plot A motorist becomes frustrated with Mayberry's simple, relaxed ways. Summary Big businessman Malcolm Tucker has trouble getting his car to start, and finds himself stuck outside of Mayberry on a Sunday. Walking into Mayberry, he finds everyone leaving church. Reverend Tucker talks on the steps with Andy and Barney, saying he believed his message wasn't reaching Barney. Andy explains it was his own fault, he had Barney up all night on a chicken stake-out. Buzz Jenkins was stealing chickens. Opie was busy playing and pulling horse hairs from his lapels, Johnny Paul told him that if he puts it in stagnate water it'll turn into a snake. He was also trading with Johnny Paul Jason. Malcolm approaches and explains he needs help getting his car fixed so that he can get to Charlotte for business. At the filling station Gomer says he can put gas in the car, however Wally is the only person who can truly repair it. Malcolm and Andy visit Wally while he is lounging at home. Wally figures he can help repair the fuel line, but not until Monday morning. Malcolm is frustrated and tries to get Gomer to repair it instead. Gomer says that his cousin Goober can help, but he is out on his boat. Malcolm can't seem to find anyone to help. He attempts to steal Gomer's truck, but Andy apprehends him. Feeling for him, Andy invites Malcolm to his home. Malcolm tries to make a call, however Maude and Cora Mendelbright have the phone tied up while visiting. Barney and Andy sing on the porch, and Malcolm even joins in, slowly relaxing. However, with Gomer's arrival and news on the progress of his car repair, he gets all keyed up once more. Later, Andy asks Mr. Tucker if he has ever peeled an apple without breaking the peel, after which Mr. Tucker sharply replies,"No!". By the end of the day, Gomer arrives with Mr. Tucker's car. As he prepares to leave, everyone begins to tell Mr. Tucker goodbye. Aunt Bee prepares Mr. Tucker a sack meal for his trip. Opie gives Mr. Tucker a penny that was run over by a train. Mr. Tucker gets into his car and looks back at them. The urge to hurry away is replaced by the desire to enjoy the slower pace of life in Mayberry. Pretending to hear something wrong with the car, he decides to stay overnight at the Taylor's. In the end, Andy, Barney and Mr. Tucker are relaxing on the porch. A close-up shows Mr. Tucker snoozing in a rocking chair with a half-peeled apple in his hand--just as Andy had previously done. Notes/Trivia *Gomer knows nothing of fixing the man's engine, only "gas and air". But in a later episode (Gomer the House Guest) where Gomer is staying at Andy's house there is a constant parade of people coming by at all hours for Gomer to fix their vehicles. *Gomer works at the filling station part-time to save up for college, in hopes of becoming a doctor. *This episode marks the first time we hear about Goober Pyle, Gomer's cousin. *Andy and Barney sing "Church in the Wildwood". *This was the second episode filmed where Jim Nabors plays Gomer Pyle. The first being "The Bank Job". *The character of Gomer Pyle was actually created specifically for this episode, and was modeled after a real life incompetent gas station attendant the writer dealt with one time when he had car trouble. All the attendant could think to do was put more gas in the tank. *371J is Goober's phone number. *Could very well be the prototypical episode to fully understand life in Mayberry. Quotes Gomer: "Goober says Hey!" Andy: "Hey to Goober'" Opie: "That's adventure sleepin'!" Gomer: "She's an eight-cylinder... She'll take eight." Malcolm: "Why do they leave a boy like that in charge?" Andy: "It's just a part-time job...saving up money for college - studyin' to be a doctor." Gomer: Course I don't fix 'em; I just put in the gas. Gallery malcomTucker.jpg Maninhurry.jpg Wally.jpeg Maninhurry34.jpg Maninhurry5.jpg Manhurry2343.jpg Manhurry234.jpg Gomer19.jpg Maninhurry5637.jpg ScreenShot099.jpg ScreenShot069.jpg Maninhurry63465.jpg 2_mile_marker_man_hurry.png Man in a hurry.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 3